Do it With kagome
by tai-2-humdrum
Summary: Inuyasha has a surprise for Kagome... he sings a song for her... and the outcome may be surprising..


Do it With Kagome Inuyasha's version of "do it with Madonna"  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned Inuyasha.and the song.  
On this lovely day, the sun is shinning, the birds are chirping and the..  
  
"SIT!" *BAM" "SIT SIT SIT!!!" *thud thud thud*  
  
"INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
*sweatdrop* "and our main character is being brutally punished. The reason is. unknown. Let's go see then. eh?  
  
"Feh,stupid wench." "GRR.. SIT!"  
  
"Inuyasha don't you ever do that again!" and with that, Kagome storms off toward the lake.  
  
"Feh. just because I go through her bag doesn't mean she has to go all psycho on me, not like she has anything important.. and all I did was ask her a question. She didn't have to "S" me THREE times" mutters Inuyasha. "All I asked was what is a tampon?"  
  
"Feh." *rumble* "Grr. and im starving. might as well find some of that Ramen to eat."  
  
As Inuyasha was pawing (no pun needed) through the bag.. he accidentally knocks over a c.d. player. It starts to play.  
  
You know Christina's got the body She really likes to spin and twirl But when she's flirting with the camera You know she's just a little girl Now Pink is cute but still a baby And she talks with attitude "What the hell is this?!? Feh. at least it has a good beat." And our favorite pup continues to searches for the Ramen while unknowingly nodding his head to the rhythm.  
  
She has some spunk for a young lady  
  
But what I'd really like to do  
  
I'd love to do it with Madonna She's what a woman's supposed to be Oh Madonna can you do it with me?  
  
When Britney sings it sounds amazing I like her belly and her butt But how would you like to be with her? She's always hanging with her mum. I'd rather do it with Madonna She's what a woman's supposed to be The only girl I'll ever need Madonna do it with me I'd rather do it with Madonna She's really got me on my knees The only girl I'll ever need Madonna, do it with me Oh Madonna Ooooo Ooooo Oooooo Madonna, I'd really like to be with Kylie I think she's really really hott I wonder if I could get Kylie To wanna do it with Madonna I'd rather do it with Madonna She's really got me on my knees Oh Madonna won't you do it with me? I'd rather do it with Madonna She's what a woman's supposed to be Oh Madonna come and do it with me I'd rather do it with Madonna She's really got me Have you seen her where she's wearing the cowboy hat and she's kicking the dirt I wanna do it with Oooo Madonna [till fade]  
  
ARG!!! Where can that ramen be?!? Wait. YAY!!! I FOUND IT!!!!  
  
*2 minutes later*  
  
Grr. how do u make this thing??? Hmm. maybe if I. Hehe I know Kagome won't resist and she will have to make the Ramen for me! MUAHAHAHAHA  
  
*One hour later.*  
  
"WENCH WEN. er KAGOME!!!!!" yells Inuyasha..  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"Can u come here for a sec.. I um. here can u listen for a sec?"  
  
Kagome quite curious decided to listen to what he would say.  
  
Inuyasha starts to sing.  
  
"You know Sango's got the body  
  
She really likes to fling and hurl But when she's flirting with Miroku You know she's just a little girl  
  
Now Kagura is cute but still a bit freaky And she talks with attitude  
  
She has some spunk for a young looking lady  
  
But what I'd really like to do  
  
I'd love to do it with Kagome  
  
She's what a human girl's supposed to be Oh Kagome can you do it with me?  
  
When Kikyo chants it sounds amazing I like her body and her butt But how would you like to be with her? She's always hanging on to her jewel. I'd rather do it with Kagome She's what a human girl's supposed to be The only girl I'll ever need Kagome do it with me I'd rather do it with Kagome She's really got me on my face The only girl I'll ever need Kagome, do it with me Oh Kagome Ooooo Ooooo Oooooo Kagome, I'd really like to be with Kaede I think she's really really old I wonder if I could get Kaede To wanna do it with Kagome I'd rather do it with Kagome She's really got me on my face Oh Kagome won't you do it with me? I'd rather do it with Kagome She's what a human girl's supposed to be Oh Kagome come and do it with me I'd rather do it with Kagome She's really got me Have you seen her where she's shooting the Bow and arrow and she's using her powers I wanna do it with Oooo Kagome [till fade]"  
  
Kagome= O_O  
  
"so Kagome will u do it with me?"  
  
"WAT??? SIT SIT SIT!!!!! Hmp u deserved that! Asking me a question like that!" and with that she storms off. again.  
  
"Feh? I just wanted u to help me make ramen?" replied Inuyasha into the once occupied area.  
  
End  
  
Hey people! Um.. this is my first fic. made from 100% boredom so try and be nice if yah wanna review. 


End file.
